During a given musical performance a drummer typically uses more than one set of drumsticks. A different weight and/or type of drumstick may be used for different parts of a musical piece being played to obtain differing sound effects. Thus a drummer needs a means to have a variety of drumsticks readily at hand whereby he may instantly exchange drumsticks while performing.
Heretofore, attempted solutions to the drumstick swapping problem generally comprised some sort of tray, or tube-like container that would be attached to the drummer's drum set or positioned within close proximity. For example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,220; 5,551,660; and 6,150,595. Drummers have also employed the use of “stick bags” attached to their drum set and/or fastened to their person by means of a belt or the like.
Nevertheless, the need continues for a more desirable solution to the stockholder problem whereby the drummer may swap, or exchange, drumsticks quickly during a given performance.